


Chocolate

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Supernatural Spells [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Hermione Granger Crossovers, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's chocolate addiction bothers Hermione a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Own Nothing.

One-Shot  
.............................................

Hermione just stared at her boyfriend, eyes widened; horrified as he ate the Halloween chocolates like they were his last meal. "That is horribly disgusting." She told him with a shudder. Her parents were dentists, so the idea of over eating on chocolates, the cavities she would get, made her sick. "That should be eaten in moderation."

He snorted and ate another piece of candy. "It's Halloween Hermione, lighten up, hop on your broomstick and have some fun."

She just stared at him and shook her head. "You're going to make yourself sick eating all of that."

"God I hope so." He replied stuffing two pieces in his mouth.

"God will have nothing to do with it." She muttered and turned back to her book.

She felt the hotel bed shift under her and she looked up from her book to see Dean on her bed. "Can I help you?" She asked him, closing her book, she set it on the nightstand next to her.

He held up a piece of caramel chocolate. "Here, because I know you like caramel." He took her hand and handed over the piece of chocolate. "It's the last piece of chocolate. I want you to have it."

She raised an eyebrow and looked over at his pile, nothing was let except a mound of wrappers. "You only bought those half a hour ago." She looked back at him. "You're going to be sick."

"If you don't want it then." He took the piece of candy back. He began to unwrap the chocolate.

She reached for it, taking it from him. "No, you gave it to me." She unwrapped it and bit half of it, the caramel dripping down her lips. She used her index finger to wipe her lips off, not seeing Dean's stares. She looked up to see him staring at her; she raised an eyebrow, confused. "What?" She asked, the chocolate and caramel melting in her mouth.

He leaned over and captured her lips with him, she gasped, opening her mouth to his. He deepened the kiss, tasting the chocolate on her tongue. And despite what she thought earlier, Dean's mouth didn't taste completely of chocolate; he had a taste of his own, like caramel and dark chocolate.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers in his short hair as she felt him pull her into his lap. They stayed lip locked until someone opened the door, shocking them to break apart. Hermione blushed as she saw Castiel and Sam walking in.

"What were they doing?" Castiel asked, confused. "Was that kissing?"

"No, it was making out." Sam replied. "You two should start getting your own room." He sat down on the couch, staring at them.

Hermione moved off Dean and stood up, she walked over to Sam. "Can I have the keys to the Impala?"

"Where you going?" Sam asked, digging the keys from his pocket. He handed them over to her and she grabbed her purse.

"To get more chocolate." She stated.

Dean's eyes widened and he smirked, standing up. "I'll go with you."

"Get something for dinner too." Sam told them, not getting the whole picture.

"Sure." Hermione smiled as her and Dean left the hotel room and they drove off in the car.

"I do not think that they will be bringing dinner back anytime soon." Castiel stated.

Sam sighed and nodded. "Nope." He picked up the to go menu they got the other day. "So pizza?"


End file.
